


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Courtroom Affairs [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Actor Hakyeon, Actor Sanghyuk, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Courtroom Drama, Discussions of Double Standards, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gaslighting, Hakyeon is a mom, Lawyer Taekwoon, M/M, Mother Hen Hakyeon, Sanghyuk-centric, Sexual Abuse, Singer Hakyeon, Singer Sanghyuk, Taekwoon-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, double standards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Courtroom Affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988428
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:16 PM**

"Sanghyuk this can't last forever,you have to take this to court."

Sanghyuk sighed and buried his head in hands in response to Hakyeon's comment."What about the media?"He asked,still not looking up at the older."You know that the media has never had the fondest opinion of me."Hakyeon opened his mouth to say something but Sanghyuk cut off and continued speaking."They'll try to paint me as the bad guy in this,which to be honest I kind of am." 


End file.
